Bad dream, beautiful Maura
by detsmartypants13
Summary: Jane and Maura confess their feelings for each other in a rather awkward/unusual way. Kind of smut, first time so it's really bad. Feel free to leave reviews, I don't bite :P


Jane shot up in bed shaking with a cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy but ragged.  
"Jane?" The detective jumped slightly when Maura placed her hand on her arm. "Bad dream?" She nodded and Maura shuffled closer to her.  
"I'm here."  
"I know. I've never been so scared in all my life." Jane shook her head. Maura took the brunette's hand in her own and placed it above her heart.  
"I'm scared for you too. This is the third time he's come after you. I kinda don't want you to leave my sight."  
"Well that's good. I don't want to leave." It was the first time since going to sleep that they looked dead in each others eyes. Jane's looked nearly black in the darkness and Maura felt her heart quicken.  
"Are you ok?" Maura had forgotten where she had placed Jane's hand so she simply nodded her response.  
"Are you sure? You heart feels like it's skipping a beat." Jane laughed and before the doctor could stop herself she was on her best friend's lips. She drew back abruptly, apologised and started to leave the guest bedroom. She was about to step out of the door when she realised it was being kept shut by Jane's hand.  
"You can't just walk out on me after doing that!"  
"I'm sorry Jane. It's just lately I've had a whole range of emotions flowing through me and one of them was realisation. Realisation that I have feelings that fall out of platonic-best-friend ones. They fall into I love you. And I hate seeing you hurt. I just want to kiss you and hold you until you feel better. I know it isn't fair to dump this on you but that's the kind of stuff you talk to your best friend about." After her ramblings, Maura looked down at her feet to avoid Jane's gaze.  
"You aren't joking are you?" Keeping her eyes glued to the floor Maura shook her head. Jane lifted the smaller woman's face with her hands before kissing her.  
"You really are a dumb genius, aren't you?" Jane chuckled to herself lightly, all the while Maura stood there with a bewildered look on her face.  
"You don't know? I love you too! I was just waiting for you to realise it. Never thought you'd make the first move though."  
"You love me too? Really?" There was a slight glimmer of hope in Maura's voice and she nearly squealed in delight when Jane said "Really." back. They kissed again, this time more fervently until they found themselves back on the bed. Jane was straddling Maura's hips and she had her hands resting either side of the doctor's ample breasts. They were pressed nearly flush against each other when Jane started to pull back. There was a small whimper from Maura before she said "Jane, what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to teach you second base." She whispered, her voice an octave deeper. Slowly she let her hand slide under Maura's top, stopping just short of her bra.  
"Is it ok if I?" Jane asked, her earlier confidence retracting slightly.  
"It's fine. Let me help." Maura shifted her body to undo her bra. She shimmied her top off, which Jane wasn't expecting, before tugging lightly at the hem of Jane's shirt. In order to co-operate Jane slid her top over her head before reaching behind her own back to take off the offending item of clothing.  
"We're nearly at third base, ya know. Wanna slow down a bit tiger?"  
"No. Not really." There was a coy smile on the blond's lips as she purred the words into Jane's ear. She rolled over so she was sat on top and the detective squirmed beneath her.  
"That's not fair!" She whined.  
"No it's not. But it will be more fun." The sultry tone in Maura's voice reappeared and Jane's back arched involuntarily.  
"God, you're so fucking hot. But not just that. You're beautiful and smart too." Each word left Jane's lips between a kiss leading from Maura's mouth to her heaving chest. The ME tangled her hands in the detective's hair, pushing her closer.  
"I could say the same for you too. But right now, no speaking. I just want to be here with you." Maura ran her hands down the length on Jane's torso and stopped just short of her trousers. She slid them down gently as Jane started to make light work of Maura's skirt. They both sat there, underwear still on, unsure of what to do.  
"It's, uh, my first time. With a woman I mean." Jane stammered.  
"Mine too." Came the simple reply from Maura. Jane sat with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Don't look so surprised! I know I'm adventurous but until you I had only heterosexual relations."  
"Well, that kinda makes me feel better." Jane rested her hands on Maura's hips and fed her fingers through the waistband of her underwear.  
"Do you not want to go first?" Maura asked, hands now in the same position as Jane's.  
"Well neither of us really know what we're doing, so how about together?"  
"Sounds like a plan." The doctor slid her hand into Jane's underwear and she felt the detective do the same to her. A low moan elicited both women as they found each others entrances.  
"God that feels good." A sigh from Maura.  
"You're telling me!" There was small laugh and then a gasp from Jane as the doctor working on her found her sensitive spot. They climaxed together and fell into each others arms, both weakened by the act that had just been committed.  
"Wow." Jane said after what seemed like an eternity.  
"Wow." Maura agreed, she rolled over into Jane's arms and started to fall asleep until she was woken by a gentle kiss and a whispered "I love you." She said it back before kissing Jane on the lips. And they slept. A dreamless sleep. Just the two of them. Forever.


End file.
